


The Boy Who Befriended A Star

by HeatherNeverland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a star, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, pre-slash kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherNeverland/pseuds/HeatherNeverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean in twelve when he meets his best friend. He just never expected his best friend to literally fall out of the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Befriended A Star

Along time ago, in a galaxy far, far- wait, that’s not right. Let’s start again.

Along time ago, in a world not unlike our own- no, that’s not it, either. Let’s try one more time.

Along time ago, in a village by the sea, there lived a boy who went by the name of Dean Winchester. He was not too young, he was not too old. He was right in the middle of being a boy and a man; he was twelve years old, which at that time, meant you were almost a man. But this is not really the story of twelve-year old Dean; this is the story of how twelve-year old Dean became best friends with a fallen star.

~ ~ ~

Dean watched out the window as the meteor shower continued streaking through the sky. He’d wanted to be outside in the field, right underneath it, but his mother had told him no. He understood, he really did, but he’d kind of wanted her to tell him he could at least stand outside under the doorway to watch. It was no fun watching from just the window.

“Dean, dear, could you come help me with something?” His mother’s voice reached his ears, and he huffed out a breath. He didn't even bother turning around to speak with her.

“I can’t, mom. I'm watching the meteor shower, and I don’t want to miss any of it.”

He heard his mother’s sweet laughter, and then she was right there beside him. “What if I let you go outside for the rest of the meteor shower, as long as you help me?”

Dean turned to look at her, their green eyes meeting. He grinned widely and nodded, his sandy blond hair falling into his eyes. “What do you need me to do?”

His mother smiled back, and ruffled his hair. “I just need you to help me carry something down to the basement.”

He nodded again and slipped off his seat on the window sill. He followed just behind his mother until they reached the kitchen, where a large bag of potatoes sat in the middle of the floor. Dean scrunched up his nose. “We have to carry that all the way down to the basement?”

“Yes, we do. And if we hurry, you’ll be able to be outside for the last bit of the meteor shower.” She raised an eyebrow at him, smiling lightly, and together they grabbed the two ends of the bag and began their descent down into the basement.

As soon as they’d placed the potatoes along one of the walls, Dean pressed a kiss to his mother’s cheek and then bounded back up the stairs. “I’ll be back after the meteor shower is done.”

His mother’s voice followed him out the door. “Be careful.”

In a matter of minutes, he had his shoes on and was out the door, all but running towards the field where he’d be able to see the entirety of the meteor shower. He stopped when he couldn't run any more, collapsing down onto the ground to better see the shower. He grinned, completely enthralled by the display in the sky. It was beautiful, something that only happened once every decade, and it was the first one he’d ever seen.

Now, in the next few moments, something happened that completely changed Dean’s life forever. A star fell out of the sky.

Dean frowned as one of the many glowing lights in the sky changed direction, and began falling towards him. He wasn't positive, but he was pretty sure that things like that weren't supposed to happen. He stood up, watching as the light got closer and closer, brighter and brighter, until it landed a few hundred feet from him, creating such a large crater that he slipped and fell down into it, knocking his head as he went.

~ ~ ~

Dean felt something cool on his face, and he blinked his eyes open slowly. His head hurt, but he was far more preoccupied with the pair of huge, blue eyes staring down at him. He sputtered and scurried backwards on his hands and bum, away from those eyes and the boy they were attached to.

The boy tilted his head, simply watching Dean. His dark hair fell over his forehead in waves, and he was wearing an odd, silver outfit. Dean wasn't sure what to make of him, and he had absolutely no idea where the boy had come from. He didn't recognize him from the village, at least.

“Who are you? Where did you come from?” He spoke softly, his voice shaking. He was both frightened and curious about the sudden arrival of this strange boy.

The boy blinked quite a few times, as if he didn't understand the question. “I came from the sky, of course.”

Dean scrunched up his nose in confusion. “From the sky? But that’s not possible. It’s not like you’re a star or-“

“I am a star.”

Dean’s eyes widened at that. He took a few deep breaths to keep from laughing at the boy, and finally looked around. They were both seated in the bottom of the crater, a smaller, empty indent just behind the boy. If the boy was telling the truth, then Dean had found his falling star. He chewed on his lip for a moment, before asking another question, less frightened this time. “Do you have a name?”

The boy blinked once more. “Of course I have a name. Every star has a name.”

“Okay, so what is it?”

“What is what?”

Dean raised an eyebrow, chuckling under his breath. “What’s your name, silly?”

“Oh.” The boy made a face, clearly perturbed that he hadn't understood the question. “My name is Castiel, but you can just call me Cas, if you’d like. What is your name?”

Dean poked himself in the chest. “ I'm Dean Winchester. I live just over there.” He pointed in the direction of his house, before turning back to Castiel. “Do you know how you fell out of the sky?”

Castiel thought about it for a moment, his face scrunching up. After a few moments, his face relaxed into a frown, and he shook his head. “I have no idea how I fell out of the sky. And I don’t know how to get back up into the sky, either.”

Dean watched as a few tears began to streak down Castiel’s cheeks. He moved forward until he was sitting right in front of the boy-star, and then he brought up his hand and wiped the tears away. “Don’t cry, Cas. It’s okay. We’ll find a way to get you back into the sky, I promise.”

“A-and if we don’t?” Castiel asked his voice soft.

“Then you’ll just have to stay with me.” Dean grinned widely, not minding that idea at all. He had a few friends, but he’d never had a best friend before. He wondered if Castiel would be willing to become his best friend.

Castiel nodded, smiling back just a little. He wiped at the remaining tears and smiled a little wider. There was a pale glow surrounding him. “Okay. I’d like that very much.”

“Good.” Dean stood up, pulling Castiel up with him. “I guess we should probably introduce you to my mom, and make sure it’s okay if you stay with us. If not, then you can just stay in the barn, and I’ll bring you everything you need.”

The two boys climbed out of the crater and made their way back to Dean’s house, holding hands and laughing all the way.

~ ~ ~

They never did find a way to get Castiel back up into the sky, but that was fine, because they became the best of friends. They were never lonely, and they never stopped smiling. And even after eighty years, they were still together; nothing could ever break them apart.


End file.
